Endlessly
by Mizuki287
Summary: Nicolas and worick get a new partner. She seems emotionless and acts like Nicolas when he was young. She is a fellow twilight so naturally Nicolas is drawn to this mysterious beautiful girl. Slowly he finds himself developing feelings for this women, after simply seeing her gentle smile. How will nic cope with his developing feelings?. [Nic x oc]


Nicolas walks into their old home silently. His eyes widen when he see's a girl he has never seen in his life, she gave off a strong aura that make him a bit nervous but he kept his usual expression that was void of emotion. "oh, nic" worick chirps as he takes a sip of his coffee and enters the room with a smile. "This is mizuki, she's going to be working with us from now on." Worrick says with a shrug while lazily moving his hands in quick sign language. Nicolas takes the chance to look at the women a bit longer.

She had long dark, silky red hair that reached past her waist. One of her eyes were a brilliant sky blue while the other was shiny gold, with a long scar right under her eye from someone maybe attacking her. He glanced at her curvy body a little too long that it had to have seemed like he was checking her out. He looked at her face expecting it to be angry or maybe bashful. But her face stood void of emotion and her eye's somehow looked sad. She didn't even seem to really be aware where she was or who they even were.

Nicolas tired not to pity her, in fact he would prefer not getting involved with another women they were simply too much trouble. But he found his eye's widening once more when he see's silver dog tags dangling from her long thin neck. "Oh yea, she's a twilight too" worick added while motioning his hands quickly as he placed his coffee on the table and grabbed her shoulders and pulled the girl a bit too close for comfort. The girl flinched at being touched, she looked broken toy and reminded him of himself when he was alone while being in wars when he was younger and his dad beating him every chance he got. Nicolas pushed such thoughts away while shaking his head.

Nic frowned at worrick angrily. 'Why did you bring another girl home? We have alex.' Nicolas signed as he took a sigh and glared at worrick. ' Doc ordered it, i don't even know why myself. I think the girl just needed somewhere to go so he told her to come her' worick signs after he released the girl. Alex swings the old door open with a creak and her eyes brighten beholding the girl "who is she?" she says simply as she plops a bag of half decent groceries onto the counter. "Mizuki, she will be staying with us." Worrick says simply clearly getting tired of explaining. Alex was half excited that she was going to be staying with another girl and half revived she wasn't some prostitute that worrick was just with.

"sorry, alex she will have to stay in your room." workick said with a goofy smile. "it's fine." alex spoke softly. "i'll show you to our room." she said quietly with a gentle smile as she started to lead the redhead to her room. Nicolas caught himself strangely watching her but he quickly snapped out of it. Nic plumps onto the couch with a thud. He slowly closed his eye's to relax like he usually does. The girl popped into his head for some unknown reason, but he quickly washed the useless thought away. The phone ringing cut through the silence like a knife and worrick answered like his usual self. "ok, yea, i see" Were the few words spoken before he placed the phone back on the old fashioned stand. "We have a job." Worrick said aloud while signing with his hands. '1930 w 1540 s' He signed sharply making sure nic knew the address. "look for a 10 year old browned hair, blue eye's, kill anyone who tries to stop you." worick spoke and signed at the same time.

"I will help." a small light voice spoke as mizuki emerged from the room. "There's no need you can stay here with me." Worick said with a smile as he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close. Nicolas frowned, sad that he couldn't hear how her voice sounded. " I can go.." She says lightly slightly annoyed. Nic guessed that she wanted to help so he then raised his hand 'no' is what he sighed, he didn't want to get women mixed up in dirty business like this. Even if she was a twilight he didn't need help. Nicolas quickly sat up and quickly walked over to the door then grabbed his familiar black jacket and swung it around pulling the slick fabric over his shirt before he slammed the door and took his leave down the stairs.

Nicolas quickly walked through the streets knowing exactly where he was going. Soon he found himself at his destination. There were multiple me standing outside an old building, they were obviously guarding something, most likely the boy he was supposed to save. A sinister smile crept onto his face as he walked over to the men who were getting ready for a fight. Nic ran in full speed at them and swung punches and kicks sending men flying in all directions. He could feel Adrenaline racing through his body. He truly did feel alive when he was fighting, maybe it was just a twilight thing, well that is what they were created to do. Destroy. Half the men begged for their life while cowering in fear after seeing his strength and his dog tags. But he still killed them, he was used to men begging.

He slowly snaked his way into the building taking out person after person. It was a little disappointing the people here were so weak, he hadn't even drew his sword yet and he was handling everything with ease. He raced up the stairs to where he assumed the boy was. Two people were standing guard by the door. He could feel the vibrations, someone was screaming and begging on the door loudly it has to be the boy. Nic drew his sword he could tell that these guards were not like the others.

Both were plain but gave off strange aura. The guards both charged at him simultaneously on his left, one on his right. Nic fung his body into the air and went to slice on of them, cutting a deep wound in their chest. The men flew back while he griped his stomach as he curled over his face painted with pain as he grunted loudly. Nic frowned seeing how easily the man was defeated. The man he didn't attack swung his fist at him but nic dodged it with ease. This one was a bit more skilled and threw amazing fast punches and dodged most of nics blade. But soon the man was overpowered and nic lunged his sword into his heart. The man plopped to the floor like a corpse, which he now was. Nicolas slowly started to slide his bloody sword back into its carrier.

He feels a strange sensation behind his back and he turns around to see the man he cut early standing and has a small pocket knife in hand quickly lunging for him. His eyes widen and time seems to slow down. A figure flies into the scene and kicks the man in the head, hard, sending the man flying into a cement wall that cracks under the pressure. The girl lands gracefully and faces nic with her usual expression. Nic stared at her with his eyes wide for a moment, but he shrugs off the strange sensation he gets and acts like nothing happened.

Nic walked over to the door and turned the handle only to find that it was locked. He swiftly breaks the door knob off with ease and throws it aside. The door flies open and out runs an angry boy crying violently. nic took a step back and simply watched the child. Mizuki did the same, but soon after she dropped to her knees and gently hugged the boy. The boy continued to cry louder and louder. Mizuki started to pat his head gently she then let a heartwarming smile smother its way upon her face. Nicolas swallowed, he had to admit that her smile was just stunning and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He stood there staring at her intently while he watched her mouth move slowly making the boy calm down. He desperately wanted to hear her voice, it had to be beautiful he thought while keeping his normal calm expression.

 **…** **...**

 **Ok i just wrote this out of the spur of the moment and i wanna know if you guys like it! leave a review if you think i should continue please!**


End file.
